Grim Troops
|- | Leader || Ranga Surtees |- | Simulator || No Trespassing |- | Active Personnel || 100+ |} [ Foundation ] The Grim Troops are a Combat Group led by Outcast Core and based in the sim No Trespassing. Unlike most Second Life Military, the Grim Troops eschews things such as ranks, mandatory uniforms, and excessive bureaucracy, yet still provides a strong camaraderie between troops, high-quality equipment, and the freedom to lone wolf other simulators. The Grim Troops were founded by Outcast Core, gaffar Belar, Ranga Surtees and Aletia Infinity. All of whom were members of the "Handyman Guild of West Oasis". An organization of former military officers from major Second Life Military groups and who claimed their joint existence was for the sole purpose of preserving “War” on the grid. In August of 2009, the Handyman Guild sponsored a project named"Outer Heaven" which evolved into what is now known as the Grim Troops. [ Field Manual Excerpt ] 'Introduction' Greetings future Trooper, it's with great pleasure that we welcome you to The Grim Troops. This field manual is a working document and will serve as a valuable resource to you during your stay here with us. Please remain vigilant for changes and be sure to keep your reference materials up to date. As a member of our faction you are expected to read, comprehend and adhere to this text faithfully. Best of luck in your initiation! '' '' ''- Zenith Squadron'' ---- 'Squad Structure' - The Grim Troops is comprised of a number of user-created squadrons. The elected Captain and Lieutenant of each of these squads gains membership to the high command group "ZENITH SQUADRON". Our organization reflects that of a Roman Republic opposed to that of a democracy or the traditional military dictatorship. - If you are accepted to the Grim Troops your first placement will be as a member of the "ROOTSTOCK SQUADRON". You will remain in this pool with other initiates until you complete a trial by fire and earn your first star. Once you have become a full fledged member you are presented with two choices: 1. Join a pre-existing Squadron. 2. Remain as a trooper of Rootstock. ''- There is a strict "ZERO DISCRIMINATION" policy in place. You are not restricted from joining any squadron based on their theme or hazings. For example, if you are not European you can join the "European Squadron" without hindrance.'' ''- You may not multi-squad.'' ''- To join a squadron request an invitation from it's Captain or a Seated Officer.'' ---- 'Star Tiers' - The Grim Troops is a COMBAT GROUP, not a military, and as a result we do not have an active role-play rank system. We do, however, have a five star rating system which will revolve around your combat leadership abilities. Earning stars will allow you to lead raids against a large number of enemy targets. ☆☆☆☆☆ - Initiate (Rookie) Earned: Rating given to newly enrolled members. Perk: Combat disallowed outside home sim or friendly territories. ★☆☆☆☆ - Raider (Fairness) Earned: Initiate proves ability to fight in a monitored combat scenario. Perk: Allows member to take part in combat operations overseas. May select a new squadron to join. ★★☆☆☆ - Reaper (Veteran) Earned: Soldier proves solid understanding of rules. Soldier helps others and enforces rules. Perk: Allowed to lead attacks with Harbinger supervision. ★★★☆☆ - Marauder (Marshal) Earned: Proves ability to reliably lead attacks during evaluation operations. Perk: Allowed to lead raids against "FRIENDLY" targets. ★★★★☆ - Harbinger of War (Tactician) Earned: Proves ability triumph over adversity in high pressure situations. Perk: Allowed to lead raids on "NEUTRAL" targets. ★★★★★ - Harbinger of Apocalypse (Negotiator) Earned: Proves ability to resolve drama and bans with enemy leadership. Perk: Allowed to lead raids on "HIGH BULLSHIT" targets. ''- Promotions are proposed by squad Captains.'' ''- You may suggest another soldier for promotion to your Captain or Seated Officer.'' ---- 'Rewards' New gear is made available to you through one of two means: ARMORY: All content stored the armory is made available for all soldiers and is absolutely free. This includes standard issue weapons, armor, vehicles and gadgets. You will have full access to the armory upon earning your first star and becoming a full fledged trooper. We do not issue tier/squad specific gear. WEST OASIS MARKET: Items in the marketplace are available to be traded for using "Soul Tags". A soul tag is awarded to troopers who take part in raids and other events. Each color of tag has an associated point value. A trooper will accumulate a number of these points on a tab over the period of a week and will be awarded the sum of these points during payday (Fridays). WEEKLY SPECIAL: Every Friday a premium item will be discounted in the marketplace. These are items of high value that usually require some saving. More often than not, a new item will be on sale as the weekly special before it is added to the regular marketplace inventory at full price. ''- You may make early withdrawals while the shop is open.'' ---- 'Some Rules' 1. You WILL NOT break the Second Life ToS at any time. 2. You WILL NOT take part in acts of racism, sexism or bigotry of any kind. 3. You WILL NOT break sim rules (home, friend or foe) at any times. 4. Lone Wolfing is OK - You may not wear the Grim Troop tag or armor while lone wolfing. - We are not responsibly for anything your stupid #$% does to get banned. 5. Custom Weapons are OK - Please ensure your weapon meets our sim as well as foreign sim rules. 6. Armor modification is OK - As long as it's not f^&King stupid. *Follow any orders by superiors (friend or foe) to cease use of a custom weapon or armor modification regardless of whether or not it meets the rules stated above. 7. Armor is mandatory in combat overseas. - We are not responsible for any team killing which may occur during defense. 8. Have fun. Stay civil and don't be a d*^k. ---- 'Laying down the Law' 1. Small infractions such as bad behavior or combat abuses should be reported to the soldier's Squad Captain who will be expected to discipline the assailant themselves. 2. Infractions while engaged in combat overseas will result in removal from the battlefield. Serious or repeated offenses will result in a temporary suspension from combat (demotion to Initiate). The soldier will be barred from combat until they can re-earn their "Fairness Star". 3. Infractions on the home front, such as refusing to cease unruly or disruptive behavior may result in banishment (ban) from the home front until the grievance can be investigated by the squad's Captain. 4. Serious or repeated infractions will result in ejection or demotion. 5. Conflict between Squads or with Captains should be reported to the Captain-Commander. REMINDER: - Military Police hold absolute authority for enforcement while on base. - While fighting overseas your CO (Commanding Officer) has complete authority. - Seated Officers of a Squad hold the same authority as it's Captain. Category:Grim Troops Category:Military Category:Military Groups